This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to exercise apparatus which facilitates both a lower body workout and an upper body workout for a user of the apparatus.
Exercise apparatus is known for providing both an upper body workout and a lower body workout. Exemplary apparatus may comprise a treadmill or a ski exercise machine which includes a pair of vertically extending poles which are pivotally mounted at the forward end of the exercise apparatus base. These poles are used for the upper body workout and are generally provided with a mechanism for adjustably varying their resistance to pivoting movement. It has been found that using the poles can be somewhat difficult for many individuals and may result in loss of balance of the user. Accordingly, such exercise apparatus is often provided with an abdominal pad against which the user can lean in order to maintain balance. The provision of this pad adds additional expense to the apparatus. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide dual action exercise apparatus of the type described which eliminates the requirement for an abdominal pad.